KHR----A Special Birthday!
by Platinum Dork
Summary: Today of all days Haru would bring up the idea of a party for Gokudera Hayato who was angrier than usual. Ahhh I hate writing summaries. Warning: One Shot! HaruxGokudera :( :)


Khr-A special Birthday! Oneshot

Summary: Today of all days Haru woukd bring up the idea of a party for Gokudera Hayato who was angrier than usual. Ahhh I hate writing summaries.

Warning: One Shot! HaruxGokudera :( :)

~~~~~That Morning~~~~~

"Goku-Chan,today is very special." Haru chirped excitedly to her exboyfriend? Their relationship was confusing,but that didn't stop her from planning his surprise party. "Special! So special!"

"SHUT UP! AND STOP CALLING ME GOKU-CHAN!" He yelled angrily at her,which still didn't faze her. Haru completely ignored him.

"It's going to be HUGE!" She shrieked with joy. "I just love surprise parties don't you?" She really wasn't looking for an answer. Gokudera didn't say anything. Apparently if he did she'll just ignore it and go on and on about nothing that really matters to him. He hated her that's why they broke up...again,but this time it was for good,or so he told himself..."Goku-Chan?! Are you listening?" Obviously he wasn't. Why was she even following him? It wasn't like they go to the same school. Thank god,Gokudera wouldn't know what he would do if she went to the same damn school. "GOKU-CHAN LISTEN!" He didn't want to especially with a nickname like Goku-Chan. Blergh. What if Judaime heard him or worst what if Lambo the annoying cow or MeatHead or that baseball idiot or worser than the worse. Reborn. Gokudera gulped audibly and checked to see if anyone was around. Reborn was a master of disguises. He can be anywhere and anyone. "WAAAAAH!" He heard Haru shriek.

"WHAT?!" He shouted at the idiot.

"Now since I have your attention." She grinned. "Where at your school,but after I have something to tell you." That said she ran the opposite direction from the school gates. Strange he didn't remember walking all this way.

"Hurry up inside herbivore before I slam you in the gates." Hibari warned for the first and only time. Gokudera entered without another word. He wasn't in the mood to go head to head with Hibari today. He entered class late which caused glances from the whole class. He ignored them all.

~~~~~~~~After School~~~~

Haru decided to wait by Namimori Junior High School gates for Gokudera. She had a special surprise for him and since she had gotten out of school early she decided to bring it with her. She was excited to see how he would like his first present even though his birthday was on Sunday. She was going to give his present to him one day at a time and the real surprise would be Sunday when she tells him..."Oi" that voice could only he one person. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked. She laughed trying to play it off. Haru looked around him to see if anybody was around. Noone was. Strange.

"Where is..."

"I wanted to be left alone today,so they went ahead. Now that brings me to my orginal question. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Haru paused thinking of a smart way to answer him.

"I have something important to talk about." She told him.

"With?" Gokudera asked knowing it was with him,but already told the stupid woman to bug off.

"With you...Hey" she called when Gokudera started to walk off. Rather quickly she might add. "It's important." She whined after catching up with him.

"Hurry up then." He spat.

"This bag...HEY!" She yelled when he started to walk away faster. "Would you stop that." She told him after once again catching up. Gokudera stopped completely.

"Talk fast or I will leave." He was angry...which wasn't anything new to her.

"Here!" She shoved the bag in his face. "You're still a jerk,but a jerk I love. Now here. I was trying to do something nice for your stupid ass." She ran away from him.

Gokudera held the bag. Something nice? For me? He thought with a smug look on his face. He opened tge flowery bag and saw there was a card with his name in pink bold letters. Ugh,Pink. He hated pink,but there was something else. A cat shirt? His face showed no surprise. He read the card. 'Happy Birthday week. It's Monday you idiot. Love Haru. Xoxo.' He felt something tug at his heart,but shrugged it off and kept his way towards home.

~~~~~~==Sunday~~~~~~~

Gokudera haven't seen Haru ,part of him was happy,but the other part was guilty. They weren't dating so he didn't care is what he repeated time and time again. He did care. Somewhere deep inside that frozen heart he had feelings for this girl. Everything he did reminded him of her and now it was Sunday. He wanted to see her. "I hate feelings." He muttered walking towards Tenths house. He had received a invite from him which was rare since him and Kyoko have been dating,so he was happy somehow.

He finally made it to Tenths house. He tried to knock,but as soon as his foot reached the step the door swung open to reveal Haru? Haru,what's she doing here? He wondered.

"Oh you got the invite." She smiled. It was a trap. He knew it. He should've stayed home like he was planning to do in the first place. He didn't want to see Haru. He lied. He had no feelings for her. What was he thinking. He tried to turn back around to leave,but Haru caught him. "I bet..."

"I'm not." He interrupted her. "I don't even care why you are here." He told her moving her hand from his shoulder.

"Aw don't be..."

"I will be that way. This is stupid." He told her pushing her away. "And you're stupid."

"Well I'll see you at school tommorow and happy birthday." Haru called after him. He paused.

"What do you mean tomorrow?"

"I transferred." She smiled. His worst nightmare coming alive. "That was the surprise. Happy Birthday." Fuck his life. Literally. Gokudera thought to himself with his face frozen in shock. "Oh and here's your present. It's another cat shirt." Gokudera snatched it and ran.

"Did he like it?" Tsuna asked Haru with a smile.

"Yes. He loved it so much he ran away." They both laughed.

THE END!

Platinum Dork: Gokudera is the real idiot,but I love him. So MUCH! Ahem

Happy Thursday. The weekend is right around the corner. YAY! FRIDAY!

Birthday Shots!

REVIEW Desu!


End file.
